


Dare The Projectionist

by CinnamonElfRoll



Series: The Projectionist wanders [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dare, He's Bored, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonElfRoll/pseuds/CinnamonElfRoll
Summary: H-hey... If you don't wanna talk with me... you can get me to do things (oh I hope I stay far away from the ink demon though)
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Sammy Lawrence/The Projectionist
Series: The Projectionist wanders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Lets Start this (dare Version)

**Author's Note:**

> (Dare's Will hopefully be in Story format)

H-Hey... Just a couple of rules  
1\. Nothing NSFW  
2\. No kissing... I physically can't  
3\. (NOT A RULE IGNORE HIM PLEASE) I-I'm Afraid of the Ink Deamon and the Ink Angel... Please keep me away from them.


	2. Marco Polo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artificial_Ghost on Chapter 1Thu 09 Apr 2020 12:29AM EDT  
> Find a group (anyone will do)
> 
> And play a game of Marco Polo (or something similar like blind man's bluff, the land alternative )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST DARE THANK YOU Artificial_Ghost (I can't tag yet)

Find a group? There are lots of searchers... and Lost ones...  
I run into a random room. and Yell   
"MARCO" the Searchers Start To come to life... and O great, this was one of Sammy's "sermons"  
"YOU DARE DISTURB MY PRAISES TO THE INK DEMON?????" He started to chase me and I ran away back to the safety of the Angels Lair.

Back To the Searchers

"Polo"

(I don't really know how to play Marco Polo... and I Don't see how Anyone could be Blindfolded. Sorry If this isn't your ask.)  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	3. Sammy... singing... In a room. //o//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia H  
> I dare you to try and sit in a room while Sammy I singing and try to stay there unseen for as long as you can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry I forgot these existed... remember the last chapter... yeah, Norms been in hiding.))  
> ((I don't know if this is from the time... but I LOVE Simon and Garfunkle))  
> [* = Sammy singing]

*Hello Darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again.* I crept into the muffled singing of Sammy's, silky, beautiful, singing voice.  
*Because a vision softly creeping, Left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain-* "SQUEAK" Sammy's eyes darted around the room, but I dove into a miracle station after stepping on the toy... bendy.  
"Awww aren't you a cute reincarnation of my lord, do you want to hear me sing?" he paused "Why of course I would sing for you tiny lord" then he just started up the next verse  
*In restless dreams I walked alone, Narrow streets of cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light... That split the night, And touched the sound of silence.  
And in the naked light I saw, Ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking, People hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never shared, no one dared... Disturb the sound of silence.  
Fools, said I, "You do not know, Silence like a cancer grows, Hear my words that I might teach you. Take my arms that I might reach you But my words, like silent raindrops, fell... And echoed in the wells, of silence.* He finished there and I Started clapping from inside my 'little' miracle station.  
"Mister Protection head... what are you doing in here..."  
"scree- I m-mean... I-I wanted to hear you s-sing" I paused "A-and" I hug his inky, yet quite muscular, body and... well he Hugs back! he lets go after a few moments and I run back to the safety of the ink angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((SHIP IT))


End file.
